Parentage: The new Vanda plant, ‘SPCDW1712’, is the result of a planned breeding program. ‘SPCDW1712’ originated as a seedling from the controlled pollination of Vanda ‘S76’ (not patented), the seed parent, with Vanda ‘A274’ (not patented), the pollen parent. Both parents were developed by, and are owned by, the inventor and were never commercially released. The crossing was made by the inventor in his research greenhouse in Bangphra, Thailand in April of 1994.
The new variety was first selected in September of 1998, in a research greenhouse in Bangphra, Thailand belonging to the inventor. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘SPCDW1712’, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual September of 2011 at a commercial laboratory belonging to the inventor in Bangphra, Thailand. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public, and tissue culture plantlets were in a laboratory belonging to the inventor, and not accessible to the public. Through six subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.